The disclosed embodiments generally relate to the field of fluoropolymers, and to the preparation and use of aliphatic-aromatic fluoropolymers. Aliphatic-aromatic fluoropolymers may be crosslinked to give an elastomeric material that may be useful for applying a top layer coating onto a fuser roll or belt used in printing and copying operations.
In a typical electrostatographic printing apparatus, a light image of an original to be copied is recorded in the form of an electrostatic latent image upon a photosensitive member and the latent image is subsequently rendered visible by the application of electroscopic thermoplastic resin particles which are commonly referred to as toner. The visible toner image is then in a loose powdered form and can be easily disturbed or destroyed. The toner image is usually fixed or fused upon a support which may be a photosensitive member itself or other support sheet such as plain paper.
The use of thermal energy for fixing toner images onto a support member is well known. In order to fuse electroscopic toner material onto a support surface permanently by heat, it is necessary to elevate the temperature of the toner material to a point at which the constituents of the toner material coalesce and become tacky. This heating causes the toner to flow to some extent into the fibers or pores of the support member. Thereafter, as the toner material cools, solidification of the toner material causes the toner material to be firmly bonded to the support.
Typically, thermoplastic resin particles are fused to the substrate by heating to a temperature of between about 90° C. to about 160° C. or higher depending upon the softening range of the particular resin used in the toner. It is not desirable, however, to raise the temperature of the substrate substantially higher than about 200° C. because of the tendency of the substrate to discolor at such elevated temperatures, particularly when the substrate is paper.
Several approaches to thermal fusing of electroscopic toner images have been described in the prior art. These methods include providing the application of heat and pressure substantially concurrently by various means: a roll pair maintained in pressure contact; a belt member in pressure contact with a roll; and the like. Heat may be applied by heating one or both of the rolls, plate members or belt members. The fusing of the toner particles takes place when the proper combination of heat, pressure and contact time is provided. The balancing of these parameters to bring about the fusing of the toner particles is well known in the art, and they can be adjusted to suit particular machines or process conditions.
During operation of a fusing system in which heat is applied to cause thermal fusing of the toner particles onto a support, both the toner image and the support are passed through a nip formed between the roll pair, or plate or belt members. The concurrent transfer of heat and the application of pressure in the nip affect the fusing of the toner image onto the support. It is important in the fusing process that no offset of the toner particles from the support to the fuser member take place during normal operations. Toner particles that offset onto the fuser member may subsequently transfer to other parts of the machine or onto the support in subsequent copying cycles, thus increasing the background or interfering with the material being copied there. The referred to “hot offset” occurs when the temperature of the toner is increased to a point where the toner particles liquefy and a splitting of the molten toner takes place during the fusing operation with a portion remaining on the fuser member. The hot offset temperature or degradation to the hot offset temperature is a measure of the release property of the fuser roll, and accordingly it is desired to provide a fusing surface, which has a low surfaced energy to provide the necessary release. To ensure and maintain good release properties of the fuser roll, it has become customary to apply release agents to the fuser roll during the fusing operation. Typically, these materials are applied as thin films of, for example, silicone oils to prevent toner offset.
One of the earliest and successful fusing systems involved the use of silicone elastomer fusing surfaces, such as a roll with a silicone oil release agent which could be delivered to the fuser roll by a silicone elastomer donor roll. The silicone elastomers and silicone oil release agents used in such systems are described in numerous patents and fairly collectively illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,087 to Heeks, which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
While highly successful in providing a fusing surface with a very low surface energy to provide excellent release properties to ensure that the toner is completely released from the fuser roll during the fusing operation, these systems suffer from a significant deterioration in physical properties over time in a fusing environment. In particular, the silicone oil release agent tends to penetrate the surface of the silicone elastomer fuser members resulting in swelling of the body of the elastomer causing major mechanical failure including debonding of the elastomer from the substrate, softening and reduced toughness of the elastomer causing it to chunk out and crumble, contaminating the machine and providing non-uniform delivery of release agent. Furthermore, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,087, additional deterioration of physical properties of silicone elastomers results from the oxidative crosslinking, particularly of a fuser roll at elevated temperatures.
Fuser and fixing rolls or belts may be prepared by applying one or more layers to a suitable substrate. Cylindrical fuser and fixer rolls, for example, may be prepared by applying an elastomer or fluoroelastomer to an aluminum cylinder. The coated roll is heated to cure the elastomer. Such processing is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,881; 5,512,409; and 5,729,813; the disclosure of each of which is incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,205, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides a process for providing an elastomer surface on a fusing system member. Generally, the process includes forming a solvent solution/dispersion by mixing a fluoroelastomer dissolved in a solvent such as methyl ethyl ketone and methyl isobutyl ketone, a dehydrofluorinating agent such as a base, for example the basic metal oxides, MgO and/or Ca(OH)2, and a nucleophilic curing agent such as VC-50 which incorporates an accelerator and a crosslinking agent, and coating the solvent solution/dispersion onto the substrate. Commonly used fluoropolymer crosslinkers are bisphenol-A and bisphenol AF that are known to react with unsaturated positions on fluoropolymer chains. The surface is then stepwise heat cured. Prior to the stepwise heat curing, ball milling is usually performed for from 2 to 24 hours.
A more mechanically robust coating is required for new generation fusing systems in order to improve lifetime and diminish the occurrence of roll failure due to edge wear. Higher thermal conductivity of the top layer would improve heat retention at the surface during fusing, and electrical conductivity would dissipate any static charge buildup.
Known fuser coatings include crosslinked fluoropolymers such as VITON-GF® (DuPont) used in conjunction with a release fluid, or perfluoroalkoxy polymer resin (PFA) used in oil-free or low oil applications. While these polymers have desirable properties such as thermal and chemical stability, and low surface-energy, fuser rolls continue to fail at shorter times than is desirable, primarily due to wear and poor release at the surface (offset). A new material system for fusing is desired that exhibits improved mechanical properties such as wear, and modified surface interactions to improve release and reduce or eliminate the use of fuser oil. Improving these properties would extend fuser roll or belt life. Aliphatic-aromatic fluoropolymers incorporate the heat resistance and release properties of fluoropolymers, with the high modulus of stiff aromatic ring components and the flexibility of aliphatic chain components, whereby modifying ratios of the two components can be used to tailor properties. The mixed aliphatic-aromatic fluoropolymers contain a crosslinkable component and can be crosslinked using nucleophilic crosslinking agents. This results in elastomeric character of the material, and mechanical robustness.
The disclosure contained herein describes attempts to address one or more of the problems described above.